


与君相恋一百次

by Minze0910



Category: Mariabeetle - Kotaro Isaka, 疾风号 - 伊坂幸太郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minze0910/pseuds/Minze0910
Summary: *柠檬和蜜柑和时空陷阱*全文2w+ 含有角色死亡及微量r18描写*ooc注意！！！
Relationships: Mikan/Remon, 柠檬/蜜柑
Kudos: 2





	与君相恋一百次

**Author's Note:**

> *柠檬和蜜柑和时空陷阱  
> *全文2w+ 含有角色死亡及微量r18描写  
> *ooc注意！！！

列车上几乎完全相同的车厢门上方标着数字“9”，在感应到蜜柑的到来后自动向两边打开。蜜柑与冲入隧道的列车一同跨入九号车厢，像是知道会发生什么似地将视线下移，高大的男人把自己折叠起来坐在地上，是眼镜小子。

“你不要动。我会开枪的。”如同梦里发生过的场景，七尾对准他举起了枪，蜜柑抬起了双手。莫约二十分钟前的剧情再次重演，是我出现了幻觉吗？“你最好不要有多余的想法，我很累了，会立刻开枪。”七尾坐在地上，确实是一副虚弱的样子。“我先从结论说起吧，杀害峰岸儿子的凶手已经找到了，就是黄蜂。”

“赢得很辛苦？人呢？”蜜柑早知道答案般，手比脑子更早动起来，伸出食指指向多功能室。七尾点了点头：“这样一来你就不用干掉我了吧？在这里和我硬拼对你也没有好处。”他手里的枪仍稳稳地对准蜜柑。蜜柑盘算着如何拔枪，说到：“是吗？”“刚才我也说过了，我们直接互相帮助比较好。在这里互相开枪也于事无补，到时候开心的就是别人了。”

“是谁？”蜜柑本来要这样问。七尾的身后的地面上露出一截针筒形状的东西，蜜柑突然萌生出一个荒谬的想法，而且急于验证，于是他问：“你打了解毒剂？黄蜂的？”七尾的表情稍有些震惊，蜜柑知道自己押中了。

并不是他刚才以为的大脑把刚接收到的信息当作了长期记忆的把戏，而是他确实经历过了这个场景。科幻小说里超现实的故事居然在自己的身上发生了，时间黑洞、时光机器这之类神秘的词汇充斥着他的大脑，蜜柑不知该选择哪一个，他只知道时间确实回溯了。蜜柑的后背冒出冷汗，他吞了口唾沫让自己冷静下来，仔细回想过去的二十分钟里曾经发生了什么。

蜜柑不可避免地想到死亡。他动了动脖子，确认它还能支撑起自己的脑袋。能从身后一举拧断他的脖子，这样的人至少要反应迅速、个头很高、经过专业训练这三个条件。纵使是这列同行如云的疾风号上，大概也找不出第二个。蜜柑不由得退后了两步，和七尾拉开距离：“把枪放下吧，我们先休战。”

“我可没有和你开战过。”七尾把枪插到后背，是柠檬被抢走的那一把。蜜柑突然意识到，还有一件或许改变了他人生的事情将会在这二十分钟里发生。必须去找柠檬了，他拿出手机，拨通柠檬的号码。

听筒里传来冰冷的机械音，真该死，这家伙怎么这个时候关机？“你在给谁打电话？”七尾站了起来，但他还面色苍白地倚着墙。“柠檬。”蜜柑挂掉电话，又拨了一次。七尾突然在自己的包里翻找起来，蜜柑不解地看着他的动作。

蓝色车身的小火车托马斯和它那讨好孩子的笑容在蜜柑眼前晃动，他从七尾的手里夺下那台手机。克制住想要揍那个眼镜小子一拳的冲动，蜜柑转身向列车前进的反方向狂奔。未挂断的通话还在重复着一模一样的语音提示，仿佛挂断这条通话会切断他们之间唯一的联系般，他紧攥着手机。

从九号车厢到七八号车厢之间只是通过三道门的距离罢了，他却连自动门打开的时间都不想耽误。柠檬引以为傲的、以平稳运行著称的新干线，在他脚下微微震颤。钢铁血管之上正有某一处在病变，我得去救他。

八号车厢前端的大门终于打开了，他却有一瞬间不敢迈出去。蜜柑曾经试着想象过他和柠檬疏远甚至离别的未来，发现对方已经在他周遭的每一个角落烙下印记的同时，其实仍可以想象出时间抹去或是填平这些痕迹的模样。“假如人生是一列火车，”为了让柠檬能够理解，蜜柑曾特意用了这个比方，“那么我们只能是彼此那列火车上的过客，有上车的那一刻就会有下车的那一刻。”

他显然来晚了。囚禁他邪恶面的镜子被打碎了般，蜜柑的内心歇斯底里起来，表面上却比平时更冷静了。现在下车未免太早了吧，柠檬。他从厕所的地板上捡起那把连消音器都为他准备好的手枪，在电击棒接近他之前，将枪口对准了拥有乖巧伶俐外表的狄塞尔。

*

蜜柑在月台上等待列车进站。被他和柠檬夹在中间的大少爷吃了点从便利店随便买来的东西之后终于能自己站着了，从某种意义上来说还真是个命硬的小子。

“喂，柠檬，箱子要塌了。”他越过大少爷看着柠檬。坐在箱子上、用拉杆撑着头的柠檬说：“不会的。”“会。让我来拿。”蜜柑伸手抓住拉杆，大少爷自觉地退后了一步，他用力一抽，把箱子拉到了自己这边。大岔着腿站着的柠檬丝毫没有觉得难堪，调整了姿势把手插进口袋里。

时空陷阱，蜜柑现在用这个词语形容目前的状况。时间不断向过去回溯，这是一旦落入其中便无法挣脱的陷阱。触发回溯的条件是他的死亡，回溯的时间不定、场景不定，这是他现在唯一了解的一件事。

“蜜柑，你站得太前了。”柠檬的手绕过大少爷，抓着他的衣摆往后扯，“你知道为什么要让你站在这条线后面吗？”柠檬又开始吹嘘他的火车知识了，他也不管旁边的两个人有没有在听，自说自话地讲起来：“火车经过的时候车体旁边的空气会快速移动导致气压降低，但是月台上的气压不会发生变化，站在这条线里面的话很容易被卷进车底哦。”

真亏他能记住这种专业术语，只是现在我们虽然站在线外，实际上已经被卷进去了啊。眼前的轨道如同无法逾越的深壑，不知道从哪里延伸到此处，不知道要在哪处终止。他还以为自己再也不能呼吸车外的空气了，疾风号就像是和柠檬一起看过的那部名叫《雪国列车》的电影，在迎来灭亡的世界里永恒不变地奔驰着。登上列车会是正确的选择吗？这个问题的答案无从得知，蜜柑只好赌上一把。

蜜柑把满是钞票的箱子放在座位上方的行李架上，这个时候他很庆幸这只箱子不适合海外旅行，要不然他们就不得不把它放到其他地方去了。这次箱子该不会出差错了吧。蜜柑在过道的位置上坐下，等待大少爷发起对他们两个身份的提问。

蜜柑挂掉峰岸的电话，从车头的方向回到座位上。他刚才嘱咐过柠檬不要离开大少爷，看来他有好好遵守。这两个人会聊些什么呢，他完全想象不出来。

蜜柑刚出现在他们座位的那一排，柠檬就迫不及待地抬起头：“喂，蜜柑，你来说说托马斯的朋友里有谁是橘色车身的吧。这个大少爷什么都不懂。”“别问我，我也不懂。”蜜柑坐下来，不耐烦地回答到，“你们两个怎么换位置了？”“就随便说一两个吧！”柠檬还在不依不饶地和他说小火车的话题。

“莫道夫。”他正好想到了眼镜小子，于是随口说出了柠檬给他起的外号。“太可惜了！”柠檬像猜谜节目的主持人一样喊道，“莫道夫是‘一个有十只车轮的很大的火车。性格非常冷静，喜欢安静的地方。不过，在车库里跟朋友们聊天的时候，也会觉得很开心。’但要说它是橘色车身就太牵强啦。”

“哦。”见蜜柑对托马斯小火车对说明文字没有任何兴趣，柠檬又神神秘秘地开口了：“蜜柑，我有一个很重要的消息要告诉你。”“什么？”“刚刚列车长来过。”“他来干什么？”“叫我不要把那么大的箱子放在行李架上，防止掉下来砸伤别人。”刚才还真有人在他打电话的时候从后面过去。蜜柑抬起头，行李架上空空如也，他掐着柠檬的手臂大声问：“箱子呢？”

“冷静一点，蜜柑。”看到蜜柑如此慌乱，柠檬暗自高兴起来。他摆出和蜜柑完全相反的镇定模样，抬起下巴指向过道另一边：“你往左边看。”黑色的行李箱横放在两个并排座位和前面一排的靠背之间，蜜柑松了一口气，这家伙还算聪明。“那个人不是真的列车长。”柠檬得意起来，竖起食指在脸前晃了晃，“开往盛冈方向的车头在十号车厢后面，虽然列车长不是司机，很多人会搞错哦，但是我可以很负责地告诉你，发车才不到五分钟，连上野站都没到，真的列车长怎么可能从那边过来呢。”

能让柠檬负责的发言可真少见，难道列车长就是眼镜小子口中那个所谓的看到他们互相厮杀会高兴的人吗？他还没来得及仔细思考，售货小姐推着车从他旁边经过。她在蜜柑的身边停下了来：“请问这是您的箱子吗？”蜜柑点了点头。“箱子放在这里可能会影响到其他乘客，您可以把箱子放在车厢之间的大件行李存放处。”“好的，如果有人来我就拿走。”蜜柑又点了点头，好歹把黄蜂打发走了。这里可没别的乘客了，要问为什么就去问旁边那个大少爷吧。蜜柑抬起头，过道上的售货小姐对他笑了笑。她转过头去，继续往后面的车厢走。

“要是我们最开始就把箱子放在那里就没有那么多事了。”柠檬凑过来对他说。“把箱子放在那里问题才大呢！”蜜柑想想就发抖，不过目前为止好像什么都很顺利，包括大宫站的检查。大少爷自己对蓝西装挥动了手臂，站在车外的蜜柑不知为何有一些欣慰。

“我去一下厕所。”蜜柑对柠檬说了一声，起身走向三四号车厢的连接处。柠檬从座位前的网兜里拿起矿泉水瓶，拧开瓶盖喝了一口。座位下方突然传来闹钟的“滴滴”声，柠檬拧起瓶盖，用水瓶撑着地板，像鸵鸟一样俯身向座位下方看去。靠窗座位的阴影中似乎散落着什么东西，柠檬伸手去摸，指尖突然传来一阵刺痛感，他猛地把手抽回来，撞倒了水瓶。水瓶从座位下向后滚去，滴滴声还是响个不停。

“柠檬先生你没事吧？”大少爷关切地问到。他那畏缩的个性现在还在发作吧，柠檬皱着眉摇了摇头。他的指尖有一个像是被图钉扎破的伤口，渗出的血液聚成一个小球立在指尖。柠檬捏住伤口两边挤了挤，随手把血蹭在衣服上。大少爷又开口了：“上面好像还有。”“啊？”柠檬站起来，从行李架里掏出一只电子表，他关掉了那个正在辛勤报时的闹钟功能。刚才没有找到的那只还在响，柠檬离开了座位，蹲下来仔细循声搜索。

那只表被用强力胶带黏在了支撑他座位的柱子后，柠檬观察着车厢里的动静，却觉得乘客里没人会做这种无聊的恶作剧。与此同时他的水瓶从后排滚了回来，隔着几排的位置坐着一个看起来有些正经的男人，可以从旅游杂志上方看见他戴着眼镜。说不定就是那个人帮他踢回来的。柠檬回到座位上，把水瓶插回网兜中。

蜜柑走进三号车厢，先看了一眼自己的座位，视线越过数排座位与柠檬交汇。他感觉车厢里有什么变化，但他说不上来，只好先回到自己的位置上。

“你怎么去了那么久？”柠檬问到。“和桃打了个电话。”盛冈那边暂时没什么动静，给了蜜柑一种可以放松一阵的错觉，不知不觉就和桃多聊了几句。他拿起柠檬面前的那支水，倒了一点润嗓子。“刚才在附近捡到了这个。”柠檬递给他两只电子表，其中一只的两端还贴着强力胶带。蜜柑见过这玩意，是眼镜小子的小道具，他还以为这一次瓢虫没有在车上。

如果他从四号车厢进入三号车厢，自己或者柠檬总该看见的吧。蜜柑扭过头看，除了最后一排探出头的婴儿，车厢里静悄悄的。瓢虫难不成真的会飞吗？

一阵倦意袭来，蜜柑感觉眼皮变得沉重了。果然是太累了吧——蜜柑怎么可能这么想。居然在这里中招了？他攥住了柠檬的衣领，对方还嬉皮笑脸地说：“怎么了?你很困吗？没关系，这里有我就够了。”比起撑开眼皮，蜜柑认为现在让嘴动起来更重要。他断断续续，也许是半梦半醒地说：“小心售货员和眼镜。”柠檬含含糊糊地答应了什么，伸手揽住了蜜柑的肩膀。尽管闭着眼睛，蜜柑仍然能感觉到来自车窗外的强烈光线。从站台上就可以不经过三号车厢就到前面去了，那小子还真能等啊。他刚想到这里，思路就像断了线的风筝一样飘远了。

蜜柑并没有睡很久，震动的手机将他唤醒了。水里放的东西可能只是让人快速入眠的睡眠导入剂，并不能让他睡太久。他还没有完全清醒过来，接起电话摇摇晃晃地朝二号车厢那边走去。

“保险起见，你们要在仙台站再接受一次检查。”峰岸还是那个连自我介绍都没有就直接切入正题开始发号施令的风格，蜜柑已经听腻了。“我们在大宫站不是已经接受过检查了吗？”“所以是‘保险起见’。总之你待会带着我儿子和箱子从三号车厢下车就行了。”“好的。”蜜柑挂掉了电话，他感觉自己就像大老板的游戏角色，这种支线任务必须被操纵着完成。

蜜柑使劲眨了眨眼睛，窗外飞速流走的景物就像被突如其来的睡眠浪费掉的时间，昏睡之中发生了什么？座位上的两个人的头如出一辙地撇向同一边。没有鲜血，但这里的一切都死气沉沉。他先去摸了摸大少爷的脉搏，应该没有比这更标准的尸体了。

他泄了气般倒进了自己的位置，捏着柠檬仍然有温度的的脸颊：“你简直就是个没用的小火车。”他期待着奇迹的发生，柠檬还会睁开眼睛抓住他的肩膀，可现实世界中不存在的奇迹显然在这里也不成立。

蜜柑从小说中学习死亡，也亲眼见证死亡，放到自己身上反倒坦荡不起来了，他久违地露出了哀伤的表情。柠檬看起来只是在小憩而已，就像下一秒还会跳起来对他大喊：“你看吧！这就是你否定我二十八年的过敏人生的后果！”不过蜜柑更希望再听他没心没肺地给自己唱一次托马斯小火车的主题曲。“要是遇上事故了，也别垂头丧——气呀——”他轻声哼起那个旋律来。

*

蜜柑站在柠檬身后给手枪上膛：“你这样绝对不可能成功。”柠檬只把手伸过拐角处的墙面，用力向走廊尽头的天花板投掷出一颗石子。石子落在地上，弹了几下。柠檬露出眼睛观察那条廊道，转过头来冲着蜜柑笑，他靠在墙上，用拇指指了指墙后。

“不可能。”蜜柑瞟他一眼，不过监控摄像头的玻璃真的碎了。刚刚并没有听到玻璃破碎的声音：“肯定是绑匪自己干的。”“别不承认我的实力啊，难道你嫉妒我？别在意，你也有自己擅长的。”柠檬把手搭在他肩膀上，被蜜柑用力拍了下去。他抓住行李箱的拉杆，跟上蜜柑的脚步。

“有监控。”柠檬在他后面提醒道，但蜜柑径直走过下一个拐角。监控摄像头已经被破坏了，这次换蜜柑冲着柠檬挑眉，柠檬面无表情地移开视线。两个人的脚步声几乎无法听见，只有贴着橘子贴纸的、装满现金的黑色行李箱的轮子在地面上滚动的声音回荡在地下三层的空旷廊道里。

蜜柑在指定的房间门口停下脚步，敲了敲门：“我们按照约定来交赎金了。”他穿着黑色的西服，就像峰岸绝大多数的手下一样。来开门的绑匪并没有起疑，侧身让他们进了门。

“接下来就是交货的时间了。”柠檬站在蜜柑身侧，宣布着什么。他弯腰收起行李箱的拉杆，发现大少爷不在这个房间里。人数众多的绑匪围上来，蜜柑没有丝毫发怵，他平静地说到：“至少让我们先确认一下大少爷的安全吧。”

“先打开箱子让我们看看。”看似对方头领的人向前迈了一步，他双臂环胸，用比蜜柑壮实不少的粗壮手臂威吓这两个又高又瘦的峰岸的“手下”。这可真是不巧了，他们既不知道密码也不是手下。柠檬佯装要打开密码锁，蹲下来把箱子放平。他从外套内侧的枪套里拔出枪，抬手熄灭了仅有的一盏灯。玻璃碎片从天花板上落下来，站在下面的绑匪哀声叫唤起来。

并不需要提前商量什么，蜜柑和柠檬就冲破了人墙分头去干自己的活儿了。不算大的室内接连响起震耳欲聋的爆破声，好在这里是地下三层，午夜的街道上绝对不会有其他人听到。感到鼓膜有些疼痛的同时，蜜柑开始懊恼怎么没带上消音器。

在一片黑暗中射击唯一的难点或许就是不要误伤自己的搭档，他们只能凭着枪口的火光和枪声判断对方所在的位置。然后只要再将视野范围内所有会移动的生物都击中就可以了，偶尔柠檬还会对他们拳脚相向。

柠檬一脚踹开门，闯进门缝里有光线的房间。大少爷被捆在椅子上，不知还有没有意识。柠檬很快就记住了房间内的格局，向门的右边一挥手，很好运地直接摸到开关，关掉了白炽灯。房间里还有人看守着，这说不定就是废物大少爷人生中最奢华的待遇了。柠檬边想边伸直了手臂，几乎和地板保持平行，防止自己开枪误伤到了大少爷。至于没能射中的，就只好直接解决了吧。

蜜柑的第一个弹匣已经空了，他用食指和中指夹住备用的新弹匣，虎口掐紧已经空了的弹匣拔下来，再将新弹匣推入弹仓。他把空弹匣放回口袋里，利落地拨动复位按钮，对着前方被他逼至角落的绑匪开了一枪。他蹲下来，从绑匪的手里拿走了一把枪，拉开外套装进右边的枪套。他自言自语般道歉，因为这次他没有给对方留下遗言的机会：“对不起，你的台词我已经听腻了。”

柠檬察觉到有人靠近自己，他下意识冲着前方出拳。面前只有模糊的人形，让他的动作不得不变得有些犹豫。不过一旦选定了方向，他还是会干脆又迅速地进行攻击。在这种时候就不应纠结什么动作更合适了，他仅借着自己的经验攻击对方比较脆弱的部位。对方的人数比想象中多，柠檬并非招架不来，只是不知道一声不吭的大少爷在什么方位无疑给他的工作增加了不少难度。

蜜柑突然想到柠檬脸上的伤口，循着声音去找他。地板上全是血，他拖着箱子，极力避开血迹。黄蜂真的也在这里吗？刚才在外面并没有看到女人。但有时是独唱、有时是二重唱，这就是黄蜂的工作方法。搭档也是分很多种的，他和柠檬可能是最糟糕的那种。糟糕的搭档如期发出了一声惨叫，蜜柑加快了脚步。或许应该带上手电筒的，他现在忙乱地射击对面的残党。

室内已经没有除他们三个以外的活人了，蜜柑打开电灯的开关，他的搭档正在给奄奄一息地摊在凳子上的大少爷松绑。柠檬大致能听出他的脚步声，他不想让蜜柑知道自己刚刚挥空了一拳，因此故意不看他。

“还有气吗？”他多此一举地问到。“有吧，他一直在发抖。”柠檬把绳子扔到地上，摇晃起大少爷的肩膀，他的头前后摆动着，却没有要醒的意思。蜜柑从旁边的柜子上拿了半杯水，淋在大少爷脸上。他迷糊地睁开眼睛，看到站在面前的两个人，抖得更厉害了，嘴里还念叨着什么。

“像只吉娃娃一样。”蜜柑评价道。柠檬弯下腰，把耳朵凑到他嘴边听了听，笑了出来：“在道歉呢。”大少爷差点从凳子上滑下来，蜜柑抓住他的胳膊，对柠檬说：“赶紧走吧。你要抬头还是脚。”“我们就不能架着他走吗？”“他看起来像是能走的样子吗？”柠檬耸耸肩，转过身拉住大少爷的两条腿，顺便用手腕勾住了行李箱的拉杆。

走到大楼的出口，这样抬着大少爷就有些显眼了。蜜柑和柠檬只好一人架着他一边的胳膊把他扛上车，有些摇摇晃晃、两脚几乎没着地的大少爷在路人眼里最多只是喝醉了吧。蜜柑在车上检查了一下自己的衣服，尽管只是在一片黑暗中开枪，也难免会沾上一些血迹。他身上的黑色西装倒是没什么，就算沾上了血点也难以看清，柠檬和大少爷看起来就有些显眼了。蜜柑和柠檬只好一人架着他一边的胳膊把他扛上车，有些摇摇晃晃、两脚几乎没着地的大少爷在路人眼里最多只是喝醉了吧。蜜柑在车上检查了一下自己的衣服，尽管只是在一片黑暗中开枪，也难免会沾上一些血迹。他身上的黑色西装倒是没什么，就算沾上了血点也难以看清，柠檬和大少爷看起来就有些严重了。他发动车子前往最近的24小时投币式洗衣店。

柠檬在副驾驶上睡着了，他脱下的外套搭在腿上，一副任由蜜柑把车开到天涯海角都不会醒过来的样子。凌晨的街道上空无一人，蜜柑把车停在洗衣店门前，店里的灯光越过人行道，照在柠檬的脸上。蜜柑伸出手，摸到他脸上略有些肿起的红线般的伤口。血迹已经干涸了，蜜柑带走了大少爷和柠檬的外衣，锁上了车门。

他把衣服扔进洗涤和烘干一体的机器，塞入了几枚百元硬币。自来水从管道里“哗哗”涌入，机器也转动起来。他面对着洗衣机在长凳上坐下，盯着洗衣机内顺时针滚动的衣物发呆。如果同他的推理一样，造成柠檬脸上伤口的武器大概就是黄蜂的毒针。既然他们混进了绑匪之中，为什么不直接下手杀掉大少爷，而要等到他们上列车，这不是多此一举吗？虽然对黄蜂还所知甚少，但蜜柑并不认为他们四个正面交锋时自己这边会输。

口袋里的手机震动起来，把蜜柑像洗衣机里的浸湿的衣服一样混沌的思绪扯回来。他看到来电显示，忍不住打了个哆嗦：“喂，我是蜜柑。”打来电话的并不是峰岸良夫，毕竟他还没有关心儿子到深夜睡不着觉的程度。不是和峰岸直接对峙，这让蜜柑有了一些底气。“赎金和儿子当然都很好，不过我现在想更改我们的合约内容。我希望能由你们亲自派人来接大少爷。从东京开车回盛冈也只要几个小时，如果你们现在出发，大少爷都能在家里吃上一顿早餐了。”蜜柑前倾身体把手肘撑在膝盖上，边劝说着峰岸的手下边随手抓乱自己的头发，皮鞋的鞋底拍打着地面。“新干线比你们想得危险多了！又不需要安检，随便什么人都能假扮成乘客接近他，你们开车来又方便又安全。”他就像想要甩掉已经点燃引线的炸药包一样急于把大少爷和箱子推回峰岸那边，哪怕对方提出再无理的要求也可以接受，“好，我等你们的消息。”

蜜柑叹了口气，坐直了身体，竟然撞上了其他人的后背。刚才的对话被听到了吗？蜜柑浑身僵硬，甚至不太想转过头。“想不到你居然是这样的激进派啊，蜜柑。”柠檬的声音在背后响起，他放松了身体靠着蜜柑，已经探进领口的发梢扎在蜜柑的后颈的皮肤上：“我都要对你刮目相看了。”  
“你什么时候来的？”神经过分紧绷让他懈怠了观察四周，蜜柑有些懊恼。“从‘我是蜜柑’开始。你看，你一直吹嘘的专注力太多了也不行，你都不知道我过来了。”明明只是背对背的距离，柠檬的声音却像是从很远的地方传来的。“这里可是将近一点的洗衣房，谁能想到会有人来啊？”“蜜柑，偶尔你也应该承认一下自己的失败。比如你刚才的方案。”

“我的方案有什么问题？”蜜柑扭过上半身，柠檬也转过来，他们的肩膀贴在一起。柠檬认真地说：“我们本来可以坐东海道线从藤泽站去东京站，再坐东北新干线去盛冈，你一下子就放弃了两趟火车。火车可是这个世界上最快的交通工具之一，像你这样的书呆子就应该多坐坐火车。”“哈？我才不想让你这种无脑火车迷点评我的做法。你还是多读两本书再和我说话吧！”柠檬是不可能懂他的良苦用心的，就像他也不可能懂只会沿着轨道跑的火车哪里比小说更有趣。他们默契地回到了背靠背的姿势，让这个话题就此打住。

蜜柑觉得他们有必要换个位置，他总有些不放心他们停在路边的车和车里的大少爷还有箱子。他用手肘戳了戳柠檬的腰，并没有得到回应。于是蜜柑轻声喊到：“柠檬？”他发出呓语般的哼声。蜜柑扭过头，柠檬果然又睡着了。洗衣机上显示的剩余时间还有半个多小时，蜜柑扶住柠檬的肩膀，跨过长凳坐到他旁边。为了不让他的搭档明天早上歪着脖子见峰岸的手下，他让柠檬枕着自己的腿躺下。

酣睡中的柠檬那幅满足的表情让蜜柑有些内疚，他全然不知明天早上就是自己的死期。尽管蜜柑反复尝试着不同的选项，可不管他多么努力，只有离别是无法避免的。他还没有摸清时空陷阱的机制，只能每一次都当作最后一次来谨慎行动。如果他的搭档是个更敏锐的人，是否就能主动为他分担这样的痛苦了？可惜柠檬那只是被夸奖为“能干的小火车”就会沾沾自喜好一阵的心智说不定还停留在孩提时期呢。

五六年前如果选了别人做搭档，或者干脆一直单干，我们大概也不会落得如此下场吧。蜜柑凝视着午夜的街道，他无意识地抚摸着柠檬的头发，发丝在手指上缠绕又放松，就像是什么有鬃毛的动物趴在膝盖上。“柠檬，你为什么不会摇尾巴呢？”他想问些什么，开口却成了这种无厘头的问题，还好柠檬都不会听见。

蜜柑把车停在藤泽金刚街的十字路口中车流量最小的那条路边，他叮嘱道：“小心女人……男人也要小心。”“你干脆叫我不要在那种地方碰见人。”柠檬指了指来往的行人，和他招呼了一声，带着仍迷迷糊糊的大少爷和箱子向街口走去。

大约是隶属交通科的女警敲了敲他的车窗玻璃，蜜柑摇下了车窗。“这边不能停车，请您快点离开。“等人，马上就走。”他看向路口那边，柠檬和大少爷站在斑马线前人群的边缘。“那么可以检查一下您的驾照吗？”蜜柑从扶手箱里抽出一本驾照递了过去。“这是您本人的驾照吗？”她问到。被翻开的驾照对着蜜柑，他仔细看了看姓名，发现并没有错将柠檬的递给了她。

路口突然一阵骚动，预感到那个点燃了引线的炸药包在此刻爆发了一样，蜜柑屏住了呼吸，仿佛被针刺了般打了个冷颤。一个男人正离开紧凑的人堆，蜜柑无法确认人墙之后发生了什么。“好像发生了车祸呢！”女警说。大少爷仍然在人墙外，他终于从被绑架的恐惧中舒展开来了。不，蜜柑突然意识到自己犯了最严重的错误，站在大少爷旁边的人不是他的搭档了。蜜柑想要下车，但他没能抬起自己的胳膊。搭在车窗沿的手背还留着针眼，他瞪大了眼睛，有些稚气未脱的女警又露出列车售货员般公式化的微笑。

蜜柑不知道是毒物的作用还是自己软弱的心理终于控制了身体，他现在动弹不得。这身西装如同是穿来给柠檬奔丧的，反反复复，不知道要到什么时候才能结束。就让我死个痛快吧，他无声地哀求，可思绪仍然无比清晰。

*

蜜柑从自己的床上醒来，抓起床头柜上的手机查看日期。他跳下床，没有分毫犹豫地推开了柠檬的房间门。床上的被子和柠檬乱糟糟卷成一团，和他睡觉姿势不好有很大关系。但现在不是该数落这个的时候，他走过去推了推还在赖床的柠檬：“起来，柠檬！”

柠檬没有什么起床气，只是因为与生俱来的浮躁，他没好气地问到：“怎么了？”“起床，然后走。”“去哪啊？又有新工作了？”柠檬打了个哈欠。蜜柑没有想过这个问题，他只知道不该在这里：“哪里都可以，总之不能留在东京，也不能等盛冈的大老板找上我们。不如去海边吧！”

柠檬立即精神起来，用调笑的语气说道：“蜜柑，你终于想要看看多多岛了吗！我可以去租一套碟片给你看，DVD机还能用吗？”他站起身来，要去试试电视柜下很久没用过的机器。蜜柑拉住他：“我是认真在和你讨论休假的问题。”

“怎么了蜜柑，你怎么像个小孩一样无理取闹，你已经过了那个可爱的年纪了。还是说生病了吗？”柠檬反手抓住他的手腕，把袖子往上推了推，触摸到蜜柑偏凉的肌肤，“好像没有啊。”

电话铃声这个时候响起了，是从隔壁房间里传来的。“不接吗？”柠檬问仍然和他僵持着的蜜柑。蜜柑说：“不要接。”他恳求的眼神太过古怪，仿佛是把什么软弱的个性强加在了蜜柑身上，让柠檬感到很违和，连抓住蜜柑的手也松动了。

蜜柑眨了眨眼，又变回那个冷酷的蜜柑。他甩开柠檬的手，用的劲过大了，手臂向后摆了开了很大的弧度。他突然想到了一个很不错的方案：“我们可以开车去海边，你不想试试吗？在千里浜沙滩上兜风，就像托马斯小火车一样，虽然我们的车是内燃机不是蒸汽机。”“托马斯小火车的伙伴里也有内燃火车。”柠檬纠正道，“好像还不错。”

于是他们开着车上路了。这并不是什么险象环生或者激动人心的公路旅行，相反，这趟旅程堪称无趣。他们连停下来欣赏风景的时间都没有，只是在服务站停下来好换位置轮流驾驶而已，归根究底就是蜜柑的情绪过分低落了。

“蜜柑，我们已经出来一天了吧。你真的想旅行吗？”柠檬边打哈欠边无休无止地发着牢骚，他看起来更想躺在家里读漫画或者去杀几个人收点钱。“明天就可以回去了。”“为什么非要是明天？难道是因为工作日不堵车吗，可今天也是工作日！”

蜜柑的手机嗡嗡地响起来，他突然脸色苍白，露出了宛如大限将至的恐怖表情。柠檬从后视镜里看到了，把车停在路边，当然是违章的，在他挂掉那个陌生号码前夺过了手机。“喂？是蜜柑先生吗？还是柠檬先生？”不太熟悉的声音，但这样的开场白一般都是工作委托。“我是柠檬，有什么事吗？”“有个工作想要委托你们完成。”“什么？”柠檬听着对方的要求，只是救一个被绑架的大少爷而已，感觉不算很艰难，而且对方提出的金额很可观。

他刚要答应下来，却看见蜜柑拼命摇着头。柠檬把手机拿远了点，捂住了话筒：“盛冈的大老板？”蜜柑对他点点头。接下搭档不愿意做的工作不会有什么好结果，柠檬决定放弃这笔交易。

峰岸是很可怕的，柠檬没少听他的传闻，诸如把迟到五分钟的女人的整只手剁掉放进微波炉一类的，他还不想被扔进海里喂鲨鱼。因此他刚开始还颇有耐性地解释他们不在东京，对方再三给出加码的提案后他终于不耐烦地挂掉了电话：“我们没空！”为了让表情很难看的蜜柑安心甚至把电源也关了，随手甩到后座上。蜜柑终于松了口气。“怎么了蜜柑，你为什么又在闹脾气？你最近很奇怪。”“没有。”他冷静地摇摇头。柠檬却笃定他正在隐瞒什么：“真正的犯人对警察的盘问都是早有准备的。现在说说你的秘密。”

如果不告诉柠檬，他就会死缠烂打直到得到结果，他就是这样的男人。蜜柑横下心来，对他说：“你会死，我也会死。”他又想了想，对尚未明白问题严重性的柠檬强调道，“而且是一个人。”

柠檬对他的话嗤之以鼻：“你又在讲什么笑话，你这样正经的男人说出来的笑话真的不好笑。”“我没有开玩笑！”蜜柑突然提高音量，连呼吸也变得粗重。柠檬却反其道而行之，突然哈哈大笑起来：“你知道从我记事起死在我面前的人有多少吗？就算真的要死了我也会复活的！”

“你听着，我喜欢的小说里有这样的话，‘波涛在他们四周翻腾起伏，一段木头在一个浪涛的波谷里打滚，一只海鸥在另一个波涛的浪峰上翱翔。她把手指泡在海水里想道，大约在这个地点，曾经有一条船沉没了。’”蜜柑的嘴里突然滔滔不绝地涌出小说中的句子，他的表情平静如水，连柠檬那样易怒的性格也会被他安抚，不，是被压制住了。

“你在说什么？”他半开玩笑地想要缓和现在的气氛，但蜜柑没有被他打断，他只是顿了顿，祈祷着柠檬这次能记住他的话，“‘于是她半梦半醒地喃喃自语：我们终将死去，各自孤零零地死去。’”柠檬从蜜柑眼里看到了前所未有的寂寞，作为搭档这或许是他的过失。他终于认真起来：“为什么你会知道？”

“你带了书吧。”蜜柑这样的问法让柠檬突然感到慌张，蜜柑的观察力已经到了连书架上少本书都能注意到的程度了吗？他将手伸进外套里，纠结了一下，还是拿出了那本书。“你翻开最后一页看看。”

填满空白页的字迹很明显出自蜜柑之手，数字编号后写着各种手法，蜜柑简述着时空陷阱的规则与这些内容的来历。柠檬瞟到最后一段：“所以这是……”“第99次。”蜜柑的语气决绝得真像明天就要赴死的人。

被用力合上的书页发出“啪”的一声。柠檬将它扔进蜜柑怀里，重新发动了车子。他总能把复杂的问题简单化，这次也不例外：“既然如此，这不是你或我一个人的事情。如果是宿命的话，我才不会逃跑。而且我这不是复活了吗，我可没骗你！”蜜柑不知道要如何纠正他，这个时间点上他们本来就该活得好好的。

他们在临近夜晚时抵达了滨海的小镇，柠檬把车停在汽车营地附近。柠檬从刚才开始就不知道跑到哪去了，蜜柑打开车顶灯，翻阅起那本小说。他其实已经快要把这些文字背下来了，只是对着翻开的书页出神。柠檬看起来并没有把他的话放在心上，蜜柑还是要想就这样轻率地将真相告诉了柠檬，对他来说会不会太残忍了？虽然没有十足的把握，但蜜柑一直认为自己能够改变那个未来。

柠檬的身影从海滩上慢慢向这边移动。他发质偏硬的头发很难抚平，现在却跟随着海风的方向偏到一边，让蜜柑产生一种他将要消散在空气中的错觉。蜜柑很想下车，可晚秋的夜风实在是有点冷，他靠着椅背等柠檬回来。

柠檬拉开车门，递过来一个纸碗。冰凉的温度立刻传到蜜柑的指尖：“这是什么？”“来海边当然要吃刨冰。”柠檬坐回驾驶位，冲着蜜柑挥舞着自己的勺子。“这个季节居然还有人卖。”“就是这种季节才不会那么快融化。”蜜柑低着头用塑料勺铲起淋着浅蓝色糖浆的刨冰。棉花般的刨冰很快就在口腔里融化，冲淡了汽水味的糖浆，蜜柑咽下冰过头还没气的汽水。

“你的是什么味的？”他转过头去看柠檬，对方正津津有味地吃着自己碗里的刨冰。“柠檬味。啊，因为没有蜜柑味的才给你买了招牌的汽水味。这可不是我偏心，柠檬就是比蜜柑更受欢迎嘛！”蜜柑对着他得意的表情咂舌，转向自己那边的车窗。

蜜柑把空碗放到仪表台上，把手拢在嘴巴前面试图温暖自己的手，接收到的却只有如同空调制冷时吹出的凉风。柠檬注视着不远处的海，挡风玻璃上有他自己的身影，他的声音忽然低沉下来：“今天是最后一晚了吗？”“很有可能。”到现在为止，明天早上他们的死亡率仍是百分之百。“我啊，忽然灵光一闪。”柠檬的方案偶尔也有一些可行性，蜜柑轻哼一声示意他接着说，“死前你不想来一发吗。”柠檬偏过头来看着蜜柑，蜜柑没想到会听到这种回答，嘴角抽搐着冷冷地回答：“子弹我这里有，不想要这个可以现在下车去问一下最近的风俗店在哪。”

“我想说的是……”蜜柑看向柠檬，打断他的话：“我不会和不喜欢的人做的。”“那不是正好？”柠檬指了指自己，蜜柑把头转开。柠檬不依不饶地掰过他的脸，让他看着自己。柠檬冰冷的手裹住了脸颊，被迫面对他的蜜柑垂着眼帘，在片刻的沉默后终于忍不住看向他，鲜少动摇的蜜柑眼里净是困惑与迷茫。

“蜜柑，吻我吧。”他的搭档发出或许是人生最后的请求。实在是很难不答应。

比起亲吻那更应该被形容为撕咬，蜜柑不是不会交缠，只是用牙齿才符合作为杀手的他暴虐的本性，对柠檬也同理。被柠檬咬出齿印的嘴角发烫般地隐隐作痛，他仿佛真的要将蜜柑拆吃入腹，却没有让蜜柑尝到预想之中的血腥味。僵硬的舌头在对方的温度里解冻，牙齿刮过柠檬的胡茬，刺挠挠地戳在嘴唇上。第一次和男人接吻，对方还是自己的搭档，不是什么好主意，但好像不算坏。

甜腻的糖浆在口腔里溶解，是柠檬汽水的味道。他近乎贪婪地渴求着与柠檬唇齿相依的瞬间，就像贪恋甜蜜糖果的小孩，环住柠檬脖子的双臂不断收紧。世间也是有糖衣炮弹这种充满虚伪与谎言的东西存在的，蜜柑揪住脑海中残存的理智时，柠檬撩开他衣摆的双手已经快要拿下他身体的主导权了。柠檬做什么下手都很快，连这种时候也不例外。他推开柠檬，用手背擦了擦嘴唇。

“怎么了。”柠檬问着，但他看起来并不想知道答案，抚摸着蜜柑后背的手把他推向自己。蜜柑顺势用手掌捂住了柠檬的嘴，用力伸直手臂，他的后脑勺重重地撞在了车门上，被蜜柑压在手下的肌肉抽动了一下。“我只是在想，应该没有人教过你不能随便和别人上床。”柠檬的眼里突然带上了怒意，蜜柑的手阻碍了呼吸，他用格挡的动作攻击了蜜柑的肘关节内侧。蜜柑屈起胳膊，柠檬抓住他的上臂拉向自己。他重心不稳地栽向柠檬，腰部撞在变速杆上的疼痛让他忍不住皱了皱鼻子。

“我从来不是那么随便的人！”柠檬说出的话大多和行为一致，但不代表蜜柑都会认可。他挑衅似地反问到：“你还不够随便吗？”柠檬扣着他的后脑勺吻下去，舔舐着他的唇角，含住他的舌尖用牙齿轻轻剐蹭着。柠檬似乎在用尽全力让自己不要急躁，尽管这样让他看起来更加笨拙。他不想让他们之间那若有若无的信任感被对方彻底否认，所以他要做给蜜柑看，他现在有多认真。

“都到了这一步了你还在想什么？”柠檬的手顺着他的腹部向下摸去，轻蔑地笑着，“这不是挺喜欢我的吗？”蜜柑抓住他的手腕制止了他胡来的动作，有点扫兴地用严肃的语气问他：“你认真的吗？”

柠檬靠近他，蜜柑以为他要再次吻上来，但柠檬偏离了那条轨道，贴上了他的脸。那声音宛如恶魔的呢喃，将他拖入灼热的地狱：“让我抱你。”

蜜柑抬手按灭车顶的照明灯，在黑暗中翻身越过中间的扶手箱，跨坐在柠檬腿上。车内的空间突然变得狭窄，柠檬的发梢扫着他的下巴，后腰抵住方向盘，一不小心就会撞上车顶。蜜柑放平了座椅，推着柠檬的肩膀让他躺下。他没什么耐性地扯开了柠檬的衬衫，扣子崩掉了好几颗，落进缝隙里看不见了。柠檬背在肩上的枪套有些碍事，他把柠檬身上的衣物全拽到了肩膀以下。指尖触摸到的匀称肌肉包裹着柠檬坚硬的骨骼，蜜柑敢说，他这副身体就是为成为杀手而生的。如果身体跟不上他那野兽般的直觉，大概会像跛脚的狮子一样被饿死吧。蜜柑俯身下去，嗅到柠檬身上那和自己一样的沐浴露的香味。

如果死亡无法阻止，由我来杀死你我会不会更甘心一点呢。蜜柑用湿润的嘴唇磨蹭着柠檬的脖颈，没有任何预兆地咬住了他的喉结。牙齿陷进皮肤，柠檬的喉结轻颤着，发出低沉的嘶吼。好像不会。蜜柑把那块凸起的软骨舔得湿漉漉的，尽管他不知道这样做有这么意义。他吻着柠檬的颈侧，是动脉的位置，他再熟悉不过了，血液还好好地在柠檬的身体里循环。把头埋进柠檬的颈窝，蜜柑伸手解开他的腰带。

柠檬不讨厌被动，如果对方是蜜柑的话。但他也没有打算交出主动权。柠檬钳制着他的力道大得像对待任务目标，不满足于蜜柑那慢吞吞的节奏，他自己动了动。蜜柑紧抿着的双唇之间发出一声不自然的闷哼，紧绷的大腿颤抖着。支撑着身体的手在柠檬胸口留下几道抓痕，柠檬感觉得到蜜柑指甲划过的路径如同火燎般疼痛。

安抚似地摩挲着腰部的那双手上粗砺的枪茧挑拨着蜜柑的神经，他不知道也不愿思考现在把控着节奏的究竟是谁。蜜柑高昂着头，将自己最脆弱的胸腹部完全暴露在柠檬眼前，狼狈地在上方寻找稀薄的氧气。发尾已经完全被汗水浸湿了，紧黏在脖子上，又被柠檬伸手拨开，勾住他的脖子拉下来接吻，直到他趴在柠檬汗津津的身体上大口喘气。

就像与自己未曾被发掘的里人格的会面，此刻的蜜柑有些失控了。他暴躁又轻浮，正在不计后果地扣下扳机，尽管他不知道这把枪会杀了他还是拯救他，但这才是完整的他。蜜柑沉溺在痛苦的快感之中，就算现在倒计时立刻结束，他恐怕也觉得死而无憾。

他终于松懈下来，连轴转的时间推着他往前走，不给他留下片刻的休息。他实在是太累了。失去意识前他听到柠檬呼唤他的名字，懒散地、留恋地、温柔地，不会厌烦般一遍又一遍在他耳畔重复那个与死亡伴生的代号。

蜜柑是被柠檬叫醒的，拜他所赐，柠檬外套下的衬衫几乎是敞开的，他潦草地扣上了中间的一颗扣子。柠檬好像曾经说过不会打扰蜜柑睡觉，但现在显然不是追究他出尔反尔的时机。

“老实说，我其实没有相信你昨天说的话。我现在要向你道歉了，好像是第一次，但我保证没有下一次了。”蜜柑听了这话感到呼吸不畅，但柠檬还咬牙笑着，“刹车和油门都失灵了。”

“还有多久，你是知道的吧。3分钟？5分钟？算了，那些都无所谓，我们来说说下辈子想要干什么吧！”明明已经到了最后的时刻，柠檬却还在盲目乐观。“蜜柑下辈子要当小说家吗？那我就去当列车长吧。你一定要记得写点关于火车的故事，等你来取材的时候，我们就能见面了。”

“别擅自想什么下辈子，你不如想想这辈子要怎么活下去！”车速好像不降反升，尽管知道柠檬也束手无策，蜜柑还是摇晃着他的肩膀。“想办法是你的工作吧！”柠檬双手握着方向盘，还不忘推脱责任，“开饼店的就该做饼，对吧？”

饼店怎么可能会修车呢？还不是你总自说自话地做出我无法预测的行为吗？蜜柑已经无力开口还击了。他还以为这回胜利在望了，难道是昨晚那莫名其妙的冲动让自己飘飘然了，就此激怒了命运之神吗？已经经历过许多次了，他以为自己也该麻木了，可现在仍然很绝望。

后视镜里的蜜柑紧咬着下唇一副懊悔的表情。和他搭档多年的经验告诉柠檬，饼店现在要罢工了：“蜜柑，你想哭吗？如果你昨晚哭了我会更开心点。”“你真的要在死前留下这么蠢的话吗？”蜜柑反而觉得更悲哀了。

“那就换成‘下次见’。”柠檬笑嘻嘻地说完便放开了方向盘。

他早已笃定了自己会复活，蜜柑也会。我们总要再见的，下一次回溯或是来生又有什么区别呢？

不断下坠的离心力让蜜柑以为心脏正在膨胀，甚至要冲破肋骨的束缚。连续的撞击使他头痛欲裂，缓冲过后突然涌入的海水裹挟着刺痛伤口的盐分封住了他的感官。深红的血液将海水搅得浑浊，蜜柑强压着痛苦睁开眼睛。模糊视线的另一端，柠檬脸上被碎玻璃划破的伤口正渗出鲜血。

*

好像已经很久没有来到过疾风号上了，紫色的座椅布套一如既往发出难闻的气味。蜜柑抬起头，行李架上果然没有他们要带回去的黑色行李箱。蜜柑思考着下一步的行动，但这个时间点让他感到自己就像是在一幅已完成的画作上加笔。

先顺着原本的图案落笔试试吧。“伤口没事吧？”他在过道旁的位置上坐下，问正对着窗外嘀咕的柠檬。“什么伤口？”蜜柑指了指自己脸上对应的位置：“你昨天晚上去救大少爷的时候，不是被伤到了吗？就是这里的伤口。”

柠檬扭过头，对着玻璃窗照了照：“这个难道不是……”他没有说完，让蜜柑有些好奇。“是什么？”“只是湿疹而已，我怎么可能被刀子划伤呢！我对有些东西过敏。”柠檬对他摆摆手。“哪有这么像刀伤的湿疹？”“就在我的脸上啊。你非要说它是其他什么东西也行，总之我是不可能被其他人弄伤的。”这家伙还是老样子啊，蜜柑轻笑了一声。

“那个……”被夹在两个进行着莫名其妙对话的人中间的大少爷怯弱地开口，被打断的两人异口同声地说到：“什么？”“你们二位……叫什么名字？”“我是蜜柑，他是柠檬。”柠檬表情认真地说，看样子大少爷已经相信了他的胡说八道。要被别人认成那个毛躁的B型血火车迷了，这让蜜柑有些不爽。

“我有话跟你说。”柠檬把身体往前探，看着蜜柑。“那你就说啊。”“不能在这里说。”柠檬的语气有些急躁，忌惮着过道上偶尔通过的乘客们，蜜柑认为现在不适合离开车厢：“那就等会再说。”“那边就可以。”柠檬指着过道另一边的座位。

柠檬让大少爷坐到了最里面的位置，他跟蜜柑换到了过道另一边并排的两个座位上。为了监视周围，蜜柑主动坐在了里面的位置上，他倚着窗户，几乎面对过道。

“你要说什么？”蜜柑的视线停留在柠檬身上，也没有忘记用余光观察柠檬身后来往的路人。他隐约感觉到柠檬接下来要讲的事情会为现在一潭死水般的局面掀起波澜。

柠檬将手伸进外套的内袋里，拿出一本橙色封面的文库本，纸张的边缘有些打卷。书签夹在书本中间，柠檬却将本该是空白的封底内侧在蜜柑眼前展开。用黑色水性笔书写的、密密麻麻的小字几乎填满了刚比柠檬手掌大一点的书页。柠檬的手指摁在了标有“98”的一行下：“可以补上了，你觉得写车祸还是溺水更好？”

蜜柑感觉血液倒流，他的嘴唇和脸颊正在失去血色，冰冷的纸碗、堕落的快感、失速的车辆一幕幕闪回，那双眼睛没了灵魂似地直勾勾地盯着柠檬。他的搭档却一副兴致盎然的样子，甚至还在眉飞色舞地说道：“你猜这次会怎样？”

“喂，蜜柑，饼店该开业了。”他伸出手在蜜柑的眼前晃了晃，“我也觉得很麻烦，但既然都到了我们俩的危急关头了，你居然还总是想瞒着我。至少也该稍微和我说一声吧，我在你心里就这么靠不住吗？”

蜜柑把手肘撑在窗沿，揉着自己的眉心：“你怎么记得？”“我怎么知道？我也只记得上一次的事情。”“我还以为你会忘掉。”“现在才开始害羞吗？有点晚了。”柠檬用嘲笑般的语气这么说到。

“那你现在想怎样？”蜜柑叹了口气。柠檬满脸鄙夷，理所当然地说出了他的目标：“当然是活下去。”“废话。我问你要怎么活下去。”被蜜柑狠狠瞪了一眼，他的好心情却完全没有被干扰：“你还记得峰岸交给我们的任务吗？”蜜柑扳着指头数：“救儿子、带回赎金、把那伙人全杀掉呗。”“现在只要把‘杀掉那伙人’换成‘我们两个活下去’不就行啦！”

怎么会有柠檬这样死过一次反而更嚣张的人呢，蜜柑提高了音量：“你还真贪心！这不可能。”“可能。”柠檬喊出了不输给他的动静，他那副样子让蜜柑以为他真的想到办法了。“那你拿个方案出来。”“我说过了，想办法是你的工作。”他又是那幅一切靠饼店，自己光想当甩手掌柜的样子。

“但是蜜柑，我想和你一起坐到终点站。”柠檬注视着蜜柑，他的眼里闪耀着生命力的光辉。一时之间蜜柑竟然分辨不清他究竟在说疾风号还是人生。新干线恰好发动，他背后的景物也缓慢地向后移动。“你知道的吧，我不只是想和你做搭档而已。”

蜜柑不知如何是好，口袋里的手机震动起来，他却想说不定自己的心跳的频率要更快一些。“峰岸打来的，你去接。”他把手机塞进柠檬手里，把他往列车前进的方向推了一把，自己坐回原位，挡住了想要挤进来的柠檬。柠檬哀怨地看了他一眼，走向前方的车厢连接处。

蜜柑目送着柠檬离开三号车厢。门边挂着宣传画报，推着装满待售商品的推车的那只企鹅好像是JR东日本的吉祥物，柠檬也有一张印有那只企鹅的卡，可惜这班列车上推着车的是一只节肢动物。蜜柑扭过头看着大少爷，他有些像草原上放哨的狐獴，正用看起来没什么攻击力的虚弱躯壳戒备着蜜柑，因为他现在还没有对大少爷解释任何事情嘛。

“那个，柠檬先生，你们是我爸爸找来救我的吗？”蜜柑愣了一下，才意识到大少爷是在叫自己。他纠正道：“啊，是的。但是我是蜜柑，那个家伙才是柠檬。”“真是非常感谢你们，我还以为自己要死了。”你可能真的要死了，还是死在黄蜂的螫针下，蜜柑在心里默默说到。如果用一把茶匙就能随便杀死黄蜂的话，蜜柑还真想现在就下车买上两把。

蜜柑坐在这里的话，黄蜂应该也没办法对大少爷做什么，但他还是决定采取一些行动。“你困了吗？”蜜柑问道。“我被关在地下室的时候好像一直在睡，现在完全睡不着。”你那叫昏迷吧，蜜柑想。“你看起来没精打采的，我们两个说不定也会被你爸爸骂一通，你还是睡一会吧。”他把大少爷前方的小桌板放了下来，“外套也脱下来吧，披在身上比较好。”这是哪里来的歪理，蜜柑自己都有些难堪。还好单纯的大少爷没起任何疑心，对他的救命恩人言听计从，趴在桌子上闭起了眼睛。

蜜柑把外套盖在大少爷背上，把裸露的皮肤全部罩住。他不知道这样有没有用，但先做好一手准备准没错。他从前面一排的椅背的网兜里拿出杂志，随意翻开一页，竖起耳朵等着雌蜂从前面的车厢路过这里。她也可能看见他还坐在这里就不会过来了，她在等待自己和柠檬一起离开座位。只是这次他可不会轻易离开位置了，蜜柑勾起了嘴角。

意识到自己有些兴奋的蜜柑突然开始恼火了，他又被带进了柠檬那自信过头又白痴过头的节奏里。正好这时柠檬出现了，他站在车厢门那里对蜜柑招了招手，蜜柑摇摇头，他只好自己走回来。

“喂，蜜柑，行李箱不见了。”他坐在过道另一边的位置上对蜜柑说着。蜜柑的反应很淡然，毕竟他早就知道了：“你没有告诉峰岸吧。”“我怎么可能做那种自找麻烦的事。”柠檬居然用责备的语气说出这句话，让蜜柑一时语塞。

柠檬焦躁地说到：“现在的情况不就是三个字，‘麻烦了’。”“待会还有更麻烦的，大少爷也会被杀掉。”蜜柑瞥向后面的车厢门，售货小姐仍没有出现在透明的窗口中，他用柠檬自己说过的话打击柠檬，“理想就是没法全部实现的。”

“那如果大少爷已经死了，是不是就能逃过一劫了。”柠檬坏笑着看向蜜柑身后正在努力入睡的大少爷，活脱脱一副反派角色的模样。“喂，你要杀了他吗？我劝你趁早打消这个念头，我说不定会气得杀了你。”“不要用那么可怕的语气和我说话啊，我还不想被峰岸干掉。啊，我们去干掉峰岸怎么样！”“那你就去加入黄蜂吧。”蜜柑皱起眉，像赶苍蝇一样想要把他挥开。柠檬抬起双手，做出投降的手势：“开玩笑的，我是说我们找个死人代替大少爷睡在那里。”

柠檬从三号车厢出发，顺着列车前进方向往前走，让他萌生出了自己现在比新干线的速度更快的想法。蜜柑只告诉了他一些听起来和箱子没有关系，相互之间也没有关联的消息，真的能派上用场吗？他现在只能相信蜜柑，或者换个说法，还好可以相信蜜柑。

走到四号车厢的时候车窗外突然暗了下来，新干线仿佛正在钻入地下，他忍不住停下来看了看窗外。柠檬把手从口袋里拿了出来，握着每个靠过道的座位上都有的、像角一样的把手，在前倾的车体中稳稳当当地站着。他站在靠右的三人座旁，那一排唯一的乘客抬起头看了看他。

“你在干什么？”坐在窗边的男人平和地问。柠檬回答道：“看火车进站。”“原来如此，你可以坐下来看。”男人低下头，继续读手里的书本。“你很像艾德华。”柠檬不小心把正在想的话说了出来。“艾德华？”“是小火车托马斯的朋友，号码是二号，‘是非常温柔的火车，对谁都很亲切。曾经从后面推过爬不上坡的高登，还拯救过险些被当成废铁的特雷弗。’”柠檬流利地背出了卡片上的内容。“真了不起啊。”艾德华对他说。柠檬刚想继续和他说些小火车的事，突然想起自己还有任务在身。列车在上野站的地下站台停稳，柠檬遗憾地离开了四号车厢。

穿过五号车厢，即将合起的车门前有两个人正纠缠在一起，与其说是在互殴，看起来更像是是高个子的那个单方面在躲避矮一点的那个。更重要的是，柠檬正在寻找的箱子放在他们两个人身边。

看到柠檬跨过五号车厢的自动门，高个子万分紧张地想要和矮个子的拉开距离，但另一个人好像还在不依不饶地攻击他。“你们在干什么呢？”他走了过去，拔出了蜜柑给他的枪。他根本没有把手指搭在扳机上，但毫无疑问已经足够震慑那两人了。

蜜柑对他说：“去把那个戴眼镜的莫道夫带回来。”“诶？我一个人已经不够你使唤了吗？”他笑了起来。柠檬扫视着对面的两个人，高个子的人戴着眼镜，柠檬曾经在同行们常去的酒馆里见过他，是在真莉亚手下做事的。这不就是莫道夫吗，真顺利啊！他用枪指了指那个眼镜小子：“你跟我走，带上我的箱子。”

七尾用惊恐的表情注视着他，他伸出手指指向自己：“我吗？”“不是你还能有谁？”柠檬盯着他问到，七尾只好摇了摇头。他把枪插回枪套里，转过身准备往回走。背后有些异样，他想起蜜柑说：“那个眼镜小子喜欢从背后拧人脖子。”柠檬算是知道蜜柑为什么不亲自来一趟了，世界上应该没有比蜜柑更讨厌暴力的杀手，不过那家伙的枪法准头也很好。“真恶劣啊。”柠檬不知是在说七尾还是蜜柑，边感叹边侧过头，拉过七尾的右臂抱住。他调整了一下姿势，用胯骨顶住了七尾的，接着前倾身体，把七尾摔过自己的肩膀。

仰面躺在狭窄过道上的七尾一脸沮丧，柠檬从地上捡起他的眼镜：“没收啦。”他又转过头去看后面的大叔，或许是被他凶狠的眼神吓了一跳，对方把握着匕首的手背到身后，甚至还向后退了几步。柠檬差点忘了：“看到穿得像侦探的大叔，就告诉他前面的车厢有黄蜂。”不知道是急于躲开柠檬还是他自己的事情更重要，大叔怒气冲冲地从柠檬身旁挤过去，还趁机踩了七尾一脚，向前面的车厢走了。

“可以跟我走了吗？”柠檬抓着七尾的手臂把他从地上拉起来。视线模糊的七尾拍了拍身上的灰尘，对他投降：“可以了。”他在柠檬的注视下绕到他身后拉起了箱子，七号车厢那边的门打开了。

“你们好像掉了东西。”笑意盈盈的少年有一张足以模糊性别的漂亮脸蛋，他从地上捡起一张车票递给七尾。今天蜜柑举的例子都很贴切嘛，他抢先一步，从貌似培西、实则狄塞尔的少年手里夺走了狼的车票。“谢啦。”他刻意地微笑起来，转头推着七尾往回走。

路过四号车厢时，柠檬和七尾拉开了距离。他让七尾去车厢连接处等他，自己则在艾德华旁边停了下来：“我可以把这个箱子放在你的行李旁边吗？”男人露出不解的神情。“我经常在不同的地方看火车，很容易就忘记东西放在哪了。”“那你放吧，别忘了到盛冈前过来拿。”温柔的艾德华对他微笑了一下。柠檬从上衣口袋里拿出贴纸，把艾德华那张送给了他。他撕下箱子上的橘子贴纸，粘在自己的外套上，在箱子的把手上缠上一根铜线作为新的记号。

“论资历我们可是前辈哦。”柠檬从后面一排探出头，他对占据了自己位置的七尾很不满。“你是哪门子的前辈啊，我们这里又不是运动社团。”蜜柑和平常一样对他的一切发言进行辛辣的吐槽。被两人包围的七尾小声说：“你们确实很有名。”“是臭名昭彰吧。”一时之间连七尾也哑口无言。

“你们想把我怎么样？”七尾问道。“你小子很冷静嘛。”“因为我总是很倒霉，我已经习惯了。”七尾垂头丧气地倒在座椅靠背上。“再怎么倒霉也没有这位大少爷倒霉了。”蜜柑指着自己隔壁还在拼命想要睡着的大少爷，被外套裹住的大少爷闷闷地答应了一声：“是的。”

柠檬从后面递给他一张超市活动的摇奖券：“这个送你。”“我的运气摇奖也只能摇到纸巾之类的东西吧。”“看看反面啦。”七尾把纸片翻过来，眯起眼睛凑近去看。上面画着一个圆脸的小火车，旁边写着“亚瑟”，大概是它的名字。未干的墨迹被七尾的拇指蹭到，晕开了一点。“这是谁？”“亚瑟是‘害羞的紫色小火车。非常热衷工作，最自豪的事情就是没有出过事故。’”“和我这个在上野站下不了车的男人完全相反呢。”七尾苦笑起来。柠檬像关照后辈的前辈一样拍了拍他的肩膀：“所以给你当护身符。”

“拿着你的东西只会让他更倒霉吧。”蜜柑刚才瞟了一眼，马上对那张摇奖券失去了兴趣。柠檬偏要和他作对：“你就等着瞧吧，这小子肯定会鸿运当头。”真想告诉你上一个拿着这东西的人就是被这小子拧断脖子的，蜜柑摇了摇头。

“箱子你放哪了？”头顶的行李架仍然空荡荡的。“偷箱子的人都抓到了，放哪还有什么关系吗？”“当然有！”蜜柑扭过身体，从椅背上方露出眼睛看着柠檬。“如果有的话，放在我们头顶就是最危险的。而且，蜜柑，我爸妈你也知道，我还上幼儿园的时候他们就出事故死了，几乎什么都没交给我。要说教也只教了一件事，就是绝对不要把行李箱放在自己的座位上面。”“又在胡扯！”蜜柑对无药可救的柠檬感到无奈，实在不行就放弃箱子好了。

“蜜柑先生，这样真的没问题吗？”七尾站在车门前，列车已经驶入了大宫站，正在缓缓向前移动。“你接到的不是二手任务吗，失败了也找不到你头上。你还可以说‘箱子放在大宫站的行李寄存处了’来拖延时间。”“我早就准备投降了。是柠檬先生好像不太高兴。”七尾一说完，车门就发出一种叹息般的声音，在他面前打开了。

“不用管那家伙。他只是觉得好不容易抓到的瓢虫就这么放了太可惜。”他拍了拍七尾的后背。“两位真的是搭档关系吗？”他大概是想说，柠檬和蜜柑完全没有意见一致的时候。蜜柑眨了眨眼睛：“瓢虫，你真的会飞啊。”确实应该好好想想如何回应，因为我们现在还是搭档。

蜜柑回到列车上，在柠檬的旁边坐下。柠檬正和大少爷一起摆弄着袋子里的东西，是刚才让七尾搞来的。柠檬把一团毛茸茸的的东西套在自己头上，转过来给蜜柑看，他那凶恶的表情配上女性的长假发真像个怪物。奇形怪状的女装男给蜜柑留下了心理阴影，他不禁露出嫌恶的表情，向后仰了一点。

“待会大少爷就戴上这个坐到后面去。”柠檬听完把头转向大少爷，他也被柠檬这幅样子吓得不轻，几乎要贴在窗户上：“啊？我一定要戴这个吗？”“如果你不想死的话。”柠檬张牙舞爪地在他面前挥舞着摆成爪子状的双手，大少爷又在角落里蜷缩起来。

雌蜂刚才已经过去了，她似乎拿坐在这里的四个男人束手无策，只能继续往前走。瓢虫，你的雇主现在肯定气得想给你来一针，蜜柑在小推车走过去后幸灾乐祸起来。要是不想被乘客怀疑，她就只能走到十号车厢再掉头。时间很充裕，而且如果她要再次进入三号车厢也只能从座位面对的门进来，这个时候只能相信柠檬不会被她随便再扎一针了。他站了起来，轻描淡写地对另外两个人说：“我去捡个尸体。”

他朝着二号车厢的方向走，现在能在哪找到一具代替大少爷的尸体呢？车门前没有，放置大件行李的架子上没有，垃圾桶里，他从投入口看了一眼，也没有。早上九点发车的新干线上最适合放置尸体的地方应该是座位上吧。二号车厢的门自动打开，第一排还真有个人在睡觉，蜜柑不动声色地坐到他旁边的空座上。他轻轻掀起男人压得很低的帽子，他的头向蜜柑这边倒来，蜜柑扶住他的肩膀防止他满是头皮屑的头发碰到自己。

有轻微洁癖的蜜柑有点后悔自己要主动来做这种事，但一时半会也找不到别的尸体了。为了最低限度地减小引起骚乱的可能性，他费力地把男人扶起来，让他的一直胳膊搭在自己肩上，架着他来到车厢连接处。二三号车厢中间没有洗手间，只有垃圾桶和大件行李放置处，在列车还有很久才能到达下一个站的情况下应该不会有人路过。他把狼扔在墙角休息了，打算有充足的体力只后再背着狼快速回到自己的位置上。就算三号车厢的乘客投来异样的目光，那也是在自己身后了。

蜜柑刚踏进三号车厢，马上意识到这边出了什么问题。售货小车停在车厢中段的路中间，正好在他的座位附近，但却没看见一直推着它的那个年轻女人。柠檬又干了什么？他硬着头皮往自己坐的第十排走去。

从远处看不见，但走近了就能看到大少爷的头顶，他快把自己的上半身贴在腿上了，柠檬却不在他旁边。蜜柑踢着小推车往前，直到它不会挡住自己的位置。他把狼的尸体扔在中间的座位，刚要问大少爷发生了什么，前排的乘客突然从前面一排探出头，就像恐怖电影里从电视机或者井里爬出来的女鬼。蜜柑一把抓住了那乱糟糟的长发，竟然拽下来了，刚直起身的大少爷发出了一声惨叫，又把自己叠了起来。

“小蜜柑，怎么办啊？”被扯掉了伪装的柠檬压低了声音，指了指小推车，“我把她弄晕了。”蜜柑坐直身体，扒着椅背往下看，黄蜂就倒在柠檬旁边，在靠过道的位置上。“你干了什么？这辆车也太显眼了吧。”“给她灌了眼镜小子的药。”“那你去把车推走，别被发现了。”柠檬指了指自己的脸：“会暴露的。”“把车一直停在这里才会暴露。”

柠檬想了想，说到：“你就装作要去上厕所，然后这辆车挡了你的路，你什么都不知道，只想把它推到空地去。准能成的，你都不知道现在的人有多冷漠。”“我知道，但我刚刚已经做了很显眼的事情了，这次换你了。”他把想要去上厕所的柠檬推到过道上，听着车轮的声音渐渐远去。

蜜柑给大少爷整理好假发，把狼的帽子扣到他头上。后面几排的位置都是空的，大少爷自己选了一排缩进窗边。狼的尸体就摆成趴在桌上睡觉的样子，披上大少爷的外套。他们两人都略有些长的头发看起来还真有些相似，蜜柑满意地对着假少爷点点头。他坐到大少爷后一排左手边的位置，对刚回来的柠檬挥了挥手。

“怎么不坐大少爷旁边。”柠檬从蜜柑让出的路挤进靠窗的位置。“我们坐在旁边不就等于告诉敌人那个是大少爷了吗？”“现在还有什么别的要解决的吗？”“大概没有了。只要十一点能前不要发生什么事情就可以了。”柠檬看了看手表，马上一副万事大吉的样子，打开了一包膨化食品。

“你可不要那么早就松懈了，我要去一趟厕所。”蜜柑说完就要站起来，但被柠檬抓住了手腕：“那你刚刚怎么不去推车，明明顺路。”“我不是说了吗，我刚才已经够显眼了。”柠檬松开了手，蜜柑没有回头看他，径直向前走。

摸过陌生人的衣服和物品让他觉得很别扭，蜜柑在盥洗池仔细地冲洗自己的双手。说到底他和柠檬究竟算是什么关系，他没有思考过，也没有问过柠檬。要是早知道今天会这样，昨天晚上就该慎重行动的，他此刻只有无限的后悔。

“但是，一个夜晚又能算得了什么？不过是短短一段时间罢了。”伍尔夫的小说里这样写到。他们搭档的时间比一个夜晚漫长千倍，怎么可能被短短一段时间所改变。不会改变的大概只有“孤独地死去”的结局，不管它是不是发生在疾风号上。

蜜柑擦干了手上的水，把揉成一团的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。既然已经离开了座位，干脆去找找箱子好了。他查看了车厢连接处的大件行李放置处，没有他们的箱子，于是他继续往前走。因为乘客很少，行李架上没有多少行李，他马上就在四号车厢右边座位的上面看到了一个很相似的。

蜜柑走近了一点，箱子上没有他贴上的贴纸，反倒绑着柠檬总带着的铜线。坐在下面的男人有点像鬼魂之类的东西，浑身散发着超然的气息。男人正读着的书包着书店送的书皮，上面贴着一张柠檬总拿出来给他看的小火车贴纸，是艾德华，蜜柑没有停下，继续往前走。柠檬也有在努力啊。他在四五号车厢的连接处呆了一会，车门上的玻璃窗口外，景物正在飞速流逝。

“我还以为你不会回来了。”正在翻着杂志的柠檬说。“怎么可能？这里又不能下车，你脑回路怎么长的。”“我以为你会坐到大少爷那里去。”“为什么我非要坐到大少爷那里去？”“你是不想和我单独呆在一起吧。”柠檬咄咄逼人地把身体压过来。“没有。而且就算我们不呆在一起又怎样，你寂寞得要去找黄蜂小姐搭档了？她就睡在那边呢。”

“明明你才是最寂寞的那个吧。”柠檬很肯定地说到。就像被戳到痛处一样，蜜柑迫切地想要把他推开：“这都是什么跟什么啊？”“蜜柑，人类就算无法相互理解，也要不停地和其他人产生交集才能活下去。”他突然说出很严肃的台词，连语气都和平时不太一样。蜜柑怔怔地盯着他：“这是托马斯里的哪个小火车的名言吗？”“这种时候怎么能依赖托马斯呢，这是我自己想的啦。”

柠檬察觉到蜜柑的动摇，于是乘胜追击地握住他搭在自己肩上的手。蜜柑感觉到他往自己的掌心里塞了什么，他摊开手，是柠檬的铜线。大概是他随便在自己的手指上缠了几圈再取下来的，被蜜柑捏得有些变形，但姑且还能被称为指环。

“你就打算拿这种东西打发我吗？”蜜柑笑了起来，广播里传来轻快的到站提示音乐，窗外流过的风景渐渐定格。柠檬像是要躲开蜜柑的提问般转移开话题：“蜜柑，我好像是第一次来仙台。”

“柠檬，你真是能干的小火车啊！”两眼闪烁着光辉、如同孩子般笑着的柠檬张开双臂拥抱蜜柑。

你看，这个世界不是被我们转动了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 本文注解：  
> 1.整体设定来自电影《与君相恋100次》，部分设定参考西泽保彦的推理小说《死了七次的男人》  
> 2.本文中疾风号内部场景参考白色车身的新干线E2系，列车时刻表以原作内容为基准。
> 
> 很长的定番碎碎念：  
> 先补充一下设定，本文中关于时间循环的设定与两部参考作品均有不同，含有大量私设。回溯是具有随机性并不断延长的，开始回溯的条件是柠檬和蜜柑都在前一个回溯中死亡。最后一次回到了原作开始的地方，请理解为时空陷阱结束的预警。在时空陷阱中拥有清晰记忆而且可以改变行动的只有蜜柑，没有被他干预的剧情不会发生变动。最后一次柠檬拥有记忆的原因是蜜柑打破了之前的顺序，在前一回和柠檬同时死去，所以柠檬的记忆没有被回溯，这里使用了电影设定。
> 
> 因为是在原作内容上进行了改动，我也一直在想由我来写这个故事真的够格吗？说实话作为脑洞来源的电影抛开那个优秀的纯爱故事就有些老套，在我笔下大概也不会发生什么改变。从开始构思到动笔已经反复犹豫了很久，不管大家读完之后会不会想“啊好狗血”，这都是现在的我能写出的最合适的故事了。  
> 亲爹的想象力我实在是没能力模仿，让故事走在符合原作逻辑的轨道上就已经很难了，还想尽量让大家觉得读起来很有趣，希望最后没有显得太不伦不类。因为主视角还是蜜柑和柠檬，其他出场人物的行动或许会让大家觉得难以掌握，但蜜柑得到的所有线索都来自原作和前文。稍加推论也能得出回溯中凶手们的动机以及蜜柑的死亡方式。不过不思考这部分内容也对阅读没有太大影响（。
> 
> 第一次给他们写这么正式的cp向的故事，很想把两个人的互动作为重头戏，但我还是太菜了（。这次的故事是在轮转的时间之中宿命般的相恋，两个人的感情并不是因为超自然现象发酵，从最开始就是有很强烈的心理依恋的双箭头，只是通过面对死亡才开始面对自己的内心。  
> 我心里不擅长表达感情又要强的两个人，或许会有些唾弃迷恋没品搭档的自己，比起告白会先做点出格又胡闹的事情吧。我一直认为蜜柑对柠檬的抵触高于柠檬对他，所以推动剧情发展的是柠檬。柠檬蜜柑毕竟只是我个人的偏好，不过我想就算柠檬说“抱我吧”蜜柑也会照做的，大概从那个时候开始就已经无法从爱情里抽身了。
> 
> 如果伊坂老师笔下的世界里也有这样的时空陷阱的话，我相信他们一定会再大闹一场，然后一口气扭转结局，因为他们是“如今这行里做事最稳妥、最乱来、最恐怖”的水果搭档。


End file.
